Bound By Blood
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: You should really notice when your brother stops breathing under your watch. Hunt gone awry. For Skag Trendy! : Happy days hun. Crossover just slightly with Red Dwarf, cos you're that special. Reality likes to bend just for you.
1. Blood

**Because It's a beautiful time for Skag Trendy and she's a downright fucking legend! Who's graced us with a many of grand and I mean GRAND fics :) SO this was a little prompt from her.**

**Hope I didn't massacre it all up.**

**Summary: You should really notice when your brother stops breathing under your watch. Hunt gone awry. For Skag Trendy! :) Happy days hun. Crossover just slightly with Red Dwarf, cos you're that special. Reality likes to bend just for you.**

**Warning: Language, gore...shit writing. No spoilers...maybe a bit of sanity loss. Set after season 2 when things are still a bit sketchy between them.**

**Sorry it's so late love- things really aren't getting into the right line with writing these days! DAMN EXAMS!**

**Disclaimer: I certainly don't own Supernatural but Red Dwarf...hmm..mmaaaaayybbeee.**

**One more thing: GO. And check her out. Now.**

**Warning again: Medical jargon to be followed.**

"Well maybe it's not a spirit then, you said yourself the vics were pretty torn up"

Sam shifted in the passenger seat, absently pushing and prodding the fading bruises on his face from the destruction of the crash that had nearly taken all the Winchester's with it.

"Yeah, but you didn't see the pictures man, nothing I've seen can tear people apart like that, almost as if a _force _did it, like Jedi style"

Dean flicked his glance to his brother, hands tight on the wheel as he took the next exit that would take them to Shell Springs, a rash of killings growing in radius just off one of the main camping sites in Indiana.

"There's a lot of history of Indian ground not too far from there, maybe someone disturbed something and it got a taste for blood"

"And decided to paint the trees red? Yeah, could work. There's a gun in the glove, as soon as we get there we can check it, whatever it is, it's getting fried"

"Dean- we don't even know what it is"

"Yes we do. Spirit...or creepy _Pet Cemetary _Indian, chill dude"

"Dean-"

"What? You did some research, we've got a game plan"

"No, I've barely researched and it's your suicide plan"

"Shut up Sam"

The muscle in Dean's jaw ticked, the one he hadn't used in years nearly as much as he was using these last few months. Losing John, _Dad, _had been one of the punches to his gut he just hadn't come back from, that _and _dealing with the clinging weights of John's last words to him not being, hey son take care of yourself, don't worry it'll get better. No, it had been kill your brother if it gets out of hand, which he'd never let it get that far, but like just like Sam had runaway to Stanford, the hunt found him and Sam had to pay a hell of a price- and he couldn't stop that from happening, but he was damn well going to try. Sam wasn't turning evil, could never happen.

But he was fucking annoying as hell right now.

"You always do this, something gets under your armour and you bite back. What happened to doing this smart? To _not _getting killed like we almost have in the last hunts"

Sam's lips stayed tight as watched Dean defiantly sigh and jerk his head to look at Sam, anger rising in his eyes.

"Getting us killed? Cut the drama down college boy, it's been one...or two hospital trips and it was all minor-"

"No, that's not the point Dean, you're wreckless, ever since Dad and you just, throw yourself out there. You think I can burn someone else? Be alone and tough it out? The rate you're going..." Sam's mouth went dry, he couldn't even finish that sentence.

The chevy rocked as Dean pressed on the gas and surged forward, clawing up the blacktop.

"No-one else is dying Sam" Dean said thickly.

"I didn't mean-"

"No, course you didn't. You just bring up Dad all the damned time, about his car, what he'd want, what he'd say- you even friggin see Bobby about Bow hunting, what the hell man? That shits done, buried and goddamn burnt. Shut. Up. About it.

Sam swallowed in the suddenly deafening silence.

"Dean-"

"Doesn't matter. We're here"

Sam's eyes whirled around to where Dean was pulling in and stopping, catching the signs and the dark deep green trees highlighted with the chevys headlights.

"Wait, Dean- I didn't-"

Dean's answer was the slamming of his door in Sam's face.

Sam sat back, a sigh heavy as he exhaled and awkwardly pushed his own door open, finding his brother already packed and ready.

"Dean, we're not ready for this" Sam said, treading carefully next to his big brother.

"What? Too _wreckless _for you? You worried about getting a splinter Sammy?"

Dean pulled the glock from his side and roughly threw it at Sam, ignoring the hurt look shining in his baby brothers eyes.

"Well tough it and deal kid, that's what you do in this life"

Dean stormed past, Sam's lips parted and his brother knocked into his shoulder with a grunt of annoyance.

"If you'd like to actually join me on this hunt and _be_ a man, I'd move now" Dean called as Sam hesitated at the treeline, only scuffs and moving shadows to see where his brother moved off to.

"Damn it Dean" Sam bit his lip, jogging forward to catch up. He hadn't even checked for his weapons, if he was carrying his knife, hell- they didn't even know what this thing was.

xoxox

Another thirty minutes of tense silence, nothing but heavy footfalls crashing through leaves and underbrush, catching vines and twigs snapping past the thicket of trees.

Dean suddely stopped in front of him, turned his face a fraction to catch Sam stand still just behind him and gave a sorrowful glance.

It was all Sam needed to feel the heat of argument leave him and then the heavy pull of regret and he ached to simply tell his brother sorry.

Dean's shoulders sagged and he dropped the duffle, letting it tug his hands as the handle dropped and he moved in and gave Sam the sawn off for the glock.

"We need to head to the campsite" Dean said softly, his eyes finally meeting Sam's for a second.

"Yeah" Sam swallowed, squeezing the gun in his warm palms. He'd take whatever small apology from Dean that he could, they needed eachother now and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

"Which way?" Dean asked again, stepping back to stand even with Sam.

"We headed North so uh, just a little further"

Dean nodded, waiting for Sam to shift his foot forward before he too set off.

They soon came to a cut off in the trees, a fork in the road that either lead them down the steeper inclines or off into the clearing, where yellow tape still fluttered when it caught in the steady wind.

"Think they keep the rangers around?"

Sam shook his head, eyes alert. "No, they'd kicked the campers off the site, all restricted access and who would actually come out here with all the killings? Besides us?"

"Okay, so...you wanna' cry wolf?" Dean raised his eyebrows, glancing round. "Looks like Bambi should be here man. Where's the killer?"

Sam's eyes trained between the trees, in the pockets of darkness where anything could be stood or poised, just watching them and Sam definitley felt like he was being watched.

"Sam?"

"Something's watching us" Sam whispered, his back tensing as the hairs on his neck stood on end.

"What? Where?" Dean snapped, instantly scouring for places anything big enough to be a man could hide.

"Feels like..."

Dean was sudenly ripped from his brother, his back slamming into the dirt and rattling his bones. He caught sight of Sam sliding on his back in the opisite direction, pained lines around his mouth.

A figure walked straight out of the darker stack of woods, acting like it owned the place with hate filled eyes, black eyes that narrowed at the fallen Winchesters and a sneer set on its face.

"Dean" Sam gasped, fear catching his breath as he pushed himself up.

They'd just faced these things and lost to a hell of a price and now it shows up again, ready to take someone else Sam loved.

"No" He muttered, running and grabbing the fallen sawn off as the demon turned to Dean, a sick delight lighting up its eyes.

Its hand outstretched and opened and Dean cried out as he felt the familiar pushing pain of his orgons forcefully being moved.

"DEAN!"

Sam fired once, right into its back, jerking at the spray of blood and the icy stare the black eyes returned to him.

Sam felt the jolt of the force again, the telekinetic shove that landed his back catching the low branch of a tree and he fell with a thud, disorientated and shaken.

Sam coughed, lifted his face with hair hanging over his eyes and saw the demon stood over his brother and Dean's scared eyes.

"What are you doing breathing Dean? Didn't Ole Yellow Eyes finish you off when he had the chance? When he got your dear old Dad. Guess who's next kiddo..."

The demon had a second to lift its hand and aim a fatal strike at Dean when Sam's knife slid through its heart piercing the skin like butter.

The demon jerked, turned with lightning fast action and roughly grabbed a shocked Sam, shoving his back into the tree and laying flat hand just over Sam's heart.

"See how you like it boy"

The fingers dug into Sam's chest and he looked down a mixture of confusion and fear the hand jerked and electric like pain fired through his body and he grunted a sharp cry. His heart siezing and his chest unable to draw a breath, the hand jerked again and Sam found himself lifted, back against the tree and the intensity only increased.

"AH!"

"SAM!" 

"Answer your brother Sammy"

The demons head cocked and it felt like liquid fire rushed instead of blood through Sam's viens, his head slammed back and he jerked, an anguised scream torn from his throat.

His hands uselessly grappled at the demons, trying to pull the heat off, to take the pain away and still the waves increased.

Dean emptied his round into the bastard, saw the bullets bury themselves into his back and still his brother screamed.

"LET HIM GO!"

The next shot went through its temple, dark blood spilling down its neck and Sam slumped, breathing heavy and raw as black smoke drifted from its open mouth and curled around Sam as he choked.

Sam slid down the tree, no effort to hold himself up as he toppled on his side, crying out as he landed and Dean dragged the body away, watching the smoke curl up through the trees and shoot off.

"D-Dea...'n" Sam whispered with bloody lips.

"Sam?"

Dean shifted Sam onto his back, steering clear of his chest and wincing everytime Sam drew in a ragged breath.

"Hey-man, Sammy?"

Sam blinked up at him.

As soon as Dean's hand lifted over Sam's chest his brothers eyes widened and shoved at Dean before he could touch him.

"Sam?"

"Don't" Sam gasped, his chest hitching with shallow breaths.

Dean pulled out his knife, cutting away through Sam's shirt and slicing his under shirt as Sam winced.

"Gotta' take a look Sam" Dean said shakily, pulling the material away as gently as he could.

Dean pealed back the final layer and looked on with widening eyes, a gasp escaped his mouth.

"Holy shit Sam"

**Chapter two will be up in a few days love, hope I haven't made this utterly wank. I apologise if it is...seems like it.**

**Again- sorry it's taken so long.**


	2. Brother

**Wow, got some great feedback to what I thought was wank writing! :) Glad you like x**

**Here's a bit more.**

**Warning: Swearing ensues.**

**This bit gets a little laid back, then there's more action in the following chapter, updated wednesday night more than likely after another piss take of an exam. UGH.**

**Previously:**

"Gotta' take a look Sam" Dean said shakily, pulling the material away as gently as he could.

Dean pealed back the final layer and looked on with widening eyes, a gasp escaped his mouth.

"Holy shit Sam"

Dean reached his hand forward, hovering just above the damage he could see.

"What's it feel like Sammy?"

Concerned green eyes locked with Sam and his looked just as terrified.

"A burn? A break?...Sam? Need some help here"

Dean blinked at the area the demon touched, wondered how the hell it could've done something like that.

"J's hurts..." Sam muttered, soft tremours shaking his form.

Sam watched as Dean blew out a long breath and sat back on his haunches. Glancing down as his back and neck protested Sam caught a dark purple almost black bruise over his sternum and collapsed back with a gasp.

"What's it done to me?" Sam asked through clenched teeth.

"Sam...just...okay. We need help" Dean's eyes darted round, searching through the darkness if it came back, if there was anymore damn demons.

A demon, this close after their dad- Dean didn't want those memories flooding back and now Sam was hurt. Sam was hurt following _his _rules.

Dean caught Sam's large scared eyes and avoided them, he honestly couldn't explain this and he doubted any doctor would either. What the hell _had _that damn demon done to Sam?

There was a deep bruise, as dark as Dean's leather jacket fading out from dark purple to blue and even black in places, turning red just around the imprint.

The imprint of the demons hand.

As if it were trying to push through Sam's chest, leaving a heavy burn like a brand.

Sam's eyes squeezed shut and he leant back against the grass, breath still wheezy when he daren't expand his chest for fear of the pain.

The elder Winchester ran a hand over his face. This had happened on his watch, when he'd gone off half cocked thinking it to be a damn spirit.

Yeah, thanks hindsight.

Dean was like this lately, firing off and shooting his mouth. It was his way or the highway and if Sam wanted to come with, he'd be dragged around and do what he was told and to be honest, Sam had put up with a lot of crap from Dean recently, it was only last week he'd had the cast removed and his hand was still getting back to strength. But had he complained? No, because Dean told him to shut up and be a man about it.

"Sammy...I'm gonna' move you okay?" Dean blinked away the memories, biting his lip as he saw Sam grit his teeth.

His brothers eyes shot open and he swallowed, already tensing for wherever Dean touched.

He decided a lift from under the shoulders, Sam wouldn't have to do anything and Dean could get him up, most of the way anyway.

Tilting his head back Sam coughed lightly, and Dean saw the bloody tinge on his lips and let go of Sam's arms immediatley.

"You're bleeding?"

Sam gave an owlish blink, tasted it on his tongue and licked his lips.

"Think...just bit my tongue...felt like electricity or something" Sam swallowed, his brow furrowed like it was when he was hurting and his fingers twitched like it was a constant pain.

Dean noticed how close it was over Sam's heart and how deep the bruising looked.

"Your chest feel okay? Your lungs?...Your heart?" Dean asked, still nervous where to touch his brother. He hadn't exactly been the big brother for awhile and this all came a bit too sudden.

Sam grunted. "Fine" He answered.

Dean ignored the hurt look on Sam's face and the strange regret and guilt he felt pass on his own.

"Okay, on three...one-"

Dean pulled in one slow yet swift motion, tugging under Sam's arms and resting Sam's back against his chest as they stood full height.

"AGH-uh...God...nngggghhh..." Sam panted against the movement, didn't jerk away from Dean though, didn't pull away.

His heart thudded against his ribs so hard Dean thought it had to be painful.

"Kid?...Sam?"

"Y-yeah...Just...uh...yeah"

Dean turned so he left all the moves to him, just twisted slightly so his brother could rest his full weight on Dean and hooked his hand through his belt loops.

"We'll take it slow" Dean whispered, heading back to the car, hoping this wasn't like their luck always was and it didn't turn out worse.

Could they have a break for once?

"Sam, listen...man, I'm...I shouldn't of made you-"

"Shut up" Sam whispered, and Dean barely heard it as Sam breathed out, closed his eyes again and focused on feet moving forward and breathing.

It got a little harder once they reached the small hill, Dean pulling an unwilling Sam up through every gasp of pain.

He was definitley going to check out those ribs when he got Sam horizontal and call Bobby, find out what the hell kinda demon that was.

Fitting Sam in the passenger seat was more of a problem, Sam's eyes shutting in need for the sweet release of sleep yet his body protesting any movement that wasn't standing still.

"Sammy-" Dean said, his voice soft as he watched his borther.

"I can do it" Sam answered, rushed in heated breath as he splayed awkward sweaty palms on the impalas frame and forced himself forward to sit.

"You can lie down in the back-"

"I'm fine" Sam snapped, eyes widening when his hand slipped and he tipped back, breath already held like a peice of fragile glass in his chest.

"Whoa! Hey...I gotcha" Dean whispered, soft towering arms holding Sam gently.

Sam let his eyes sink shut, rolling in the familiar feeling his brother was there for him, he'd have his back like he always said he would, and then the hateful words came echoing back and suddenly Sam didn't want Dean's false comforts anymore.

_Too little, too late_

_Be a man_

_Well tough it and deal kid, that's what you do in this life_

_Shut up Sam_

"Nuh...Dean, get off..."

Sam pushed weakly, tugging himself free and it felt like ripping a bandaid and the scab.

"Sam, just take a minute. You've got God knows what damage done on the inside-"

"I'm fine, just let go..." Sam tugged again, falling forward into the car, catching himself as Dean let go, hurt in his eyes and Sam forced himself to sit in and lie back with a gasp against his seat.

Dean shut his door softly and walked round the trunk, catching the handprint on the layered dust, when he'd dove in the arsenal and grabbed the first bag of weapons he found. Just like he'd dived in on this hunt.

Sam tipped his head back, straining his chest and he breathed out on the strums of pain. his chest felt beaten, hot, like he'd broken everything in it and it would never work again. The bruising was spreading, taking over the handprint and getting darker from the centre out.

The driver side opened and the car rocked, Dean sitting for a moment staring ahead.

"You still got that Insurance?" Dean asked after several minutes of silence.

"What?" Sam croaked, eyes still shut.

"The insurance from the hospital? Ours are gone"

Sam frowned, swallowed and opened his eyes, sitting up to glance at Dean.

"M'not going to hospital. I'm fine...just ice it"

Dean sighed, hung his head low on his chest and inhaled deeply. "Sam, I was wrong about before...you don't need to tough it out, you don't have to do this just-

"What? To get your approval? To _be _a man?" Sam blinked, tears of building emotion and pain in his eyes. "Just drive the car...and get to a motel" Sam whispered, shaking his head and sitting back.

Yeah. Dean nodded. He deserved that. He started the engine and the car rocked to life.

He didn't speak for the most part of the journey but he avoided every bump, every pothole and when his brothers breathing started to wheeze and he saw the sweat glistening over Sam's upper body, he put his damn foot down.

Sam's gasps were getting less and less, his chest rising and falling and then almost as if it stalled and still his brother was out of it.

"Sam?"

Dean reached his hand over, tucking it behind Sam's neck and gave it a light squeeze, bringing it back round to Sam's face when he got no reaction.

"Sammy?"

Dean waited with baited breath, ready for when Sam's chest took it's next rise and he'd feel the release of an exhale on his hand.

Except...Sam didn't _inhale._

"Sammy?" Dean breathed, the car already slowing, drifting to the shoulder.

"SAM!"

He'd never run to Sam's side faster, tugging the door open and pulling Sam out as fast as he could, roughly grabbing exposed arms and laying Sam out on the cold road.

"Shit, you don't get to do this Sam...Damnit!"

Dean felt for Sam's pulse, felt it ebb and the last weak beat until nothing greeted his fingers anymore and he was staring at Sam's blue tinged lips, his own heart racing.

_It'smyfaultit'smyfaultit'smyfault_

_SAM!_

Tilting Sam's head back, Dean placed his mouth over Sam's and blew a deep full breath.

Rearing back, Dean hesitantly laid his hands over Sam's bruised chest, noticing the spreading darkness of injury and pressed, wincing as he felt Sam's body give way to his hands, knowing if he was awake this would hurt like hell.

"Breathe Sammy" Dean whispered, tears breaking. He could feel something rushing through his veins, his stomach tighten in an iron grip and still his baby brother was laid out before him, pale and still.

"Sammy, Breathe!" Dean finished the compressions and went in for another breath.

He knew what he was feeling, being a brother again. Being Sam's big brother and the worry making knots of ice weigh him down.

He started the compressions again, Sam jerking as he pushed harder.

"Sam...please"

**oh uh. **

**Is Sam gonna' be okay? And just what is with the spreading bruise?**

**More on wednesday, maybe a little before then :) Next chapter gets a little more action.**

**EEE!**


	3. Men

**So yeah, updating a little earlier.**

**Because really? Do I want to revise? Really? Do I?**

**Exactly!**

**:) This gets a little more action and maybe- the teeniest bit of insight as to how Red Dwarf fits in here. Okay maybe not...if you can tell the future tho- you've got it ;)**

**Here we go:**

"Sammy...please. Damnit _breathe!"_

Dean gave one final push, feeling Sam's chest dip trying to coach his heart into its natural beat, warming his lungs to fucking _work_ and if anything surely the pain would be enough to-

Something clicked, something like cartilidge in Sam's chest and Dean's hands flew back, Sam's eyes snapped open and he jerked, a raw sounding gasp as he drank in air greedily.

"Sammy!"

Dean's hands suddenly become gentle, his voice breaking like Sam hasn't heard in..._months _actually. Resting over Sam's shoulder, forcing his head to tip back so his brother can breathe.

"AH...D-" Sam can't stop shaking, new pain like searing fire spreading across his chest and it _hurts _to breath, God it hurts and his eyes are tearing as he blinks against the sting, every movement is jagged flaring pain and Dean's keeping him still so he's grateful.

Even if his lungs feel like their slowly defrosting and his heart feels like its straining, pushing just to get another drum.

"Shh Sam. Breathe..."

He's not letting his chest expand, the bruising feeling hot and tight like a band and inside everythings just burning. His breaths are fast and shallow and he has to fight the scream as Dean's hand touches his sternum.

Dean blinks down at his brother, pulling the materal away and catching the dark spread of the bruise, noticing as it stretched the colour start to differ and he carefully feels the dark area tucking just under Sam's ribbed side and his eyes widen.

He knows what this is, or what it's becoming.

"Internal bleeding" Dean mutters, brain firing into action as he checks over Sam's body, seeing the same spread of colour moving out from the handprint which was now nearly black. "Shit Sammy...you're bleeding inside"

Sam doesn't answer, just moans and mumbles something sounding like Dean in pained grunts and pants.

"Sammy? Did you hear me? You need help. Now" Dean growls, pushing to stand up and reaching to grab Sam under the arms again.

"M'fine...Dean..." Sam gasps, clenching his teeth and grunting, his eyes squeezed tightly shut when Dean tugs and he's dragged, half lifted and then pulled over the front seat, his back leant over Dean's thighs as he's tilted up.

"How's the breathing?" Dean asks, starting the engine and letting Sam tip his head back, his feet stretch out to touch the door and Sam wonders when he got back in the car and suddenly they're moving.

Streaks of green and brown as they pass the trees and the light filters through and _when _did it get morning?

"Sammy, just hold on...okay?"

Sam frowns with glazed eyes, breathing wetly. Why did Dean sound so scared? Why wasn't he sat where he normally sat and as he felt Dean jerk him he wondered when he'd closed his eyes?

_What's happening to me?_

The pain in his chest had become a dull ache, everything going blessedly numb, his fingers and everything from his neck down feeling like pins and needles.

-"mmy...so sorry...wasn't thinking...can't leave too...I can't deal with that...haven't been...time to be...brother again..."

Sam frowned, feeling the car rock to a stop and bright lights shine through the windows. Why was Dean sounding so out of it? Why did he sound so scared?

Sam breathed in heavily, his chest expanding and his eyes widening in a choked gasp when he realised why he hadn't been doing that.

"D'n!" Sam gasped, his fumbling fingers finding Dean's hand and he squeezed.

"-kay Sam...hospital now...hold on...hold on please...Sammy...BREATHE!"

"AH...God...D'n...Dee..."

Dean's arms wrapped around Sam, pulling him across the bench seat as he gasped, body tense and dragged him to the bright white lights of the hospital entrance.

Sam stumbled, feet awkardly moving forward as he leant in to Dean, holding onto Dean's jacket in a fisted grip.

He wasn't letting go and as Sam blocked out the sound with his own rushing blood he felt Dean's heart race and his brother's wide and worried green eyes staring into him as he fell back, more faces appearing and he felt the world shift as he was wheeled away.

Dean jogged after them, the army of doctors carting his brother off, shouting orders and cutting away his shirts.

Dean followed them to the doorway as he saw Sam's arm roll limply off the gurney and his hand open.

No. No Sam looked too still.

The mean looking woman in green scrubs didn't let him go any further but he heard the voices raise and more orders being shouted as Sam finally did disappear from sight.

xoxox

They pushed at his chest, harder than Dean ever would and prodded, he felt his side flare in pain but he didn't have the breath to yell at them, to tell them to stop and then they pried his eyes open, pulled on his arms and snapped their fingers to get his attention.

They were asking questions, Sam saw their mouths open but he didn't hear them, only the weakening beat of his heart and the ache in his chest intensify.

Sam took a breath, inhaled to say something, to tell them to fuck right off when something gave and he released it in a whoosh, his eyes clenching as he leant back, arms rolling off the gurney as his eyes opened and he stared up.

Lips parted and ever so softly, the word Dean left in a whisper. But he doubted they'd heard it and he knew no more.

xoxoxox

"When can I see him?"

Dean asked, eyes weary from the hours Sam was in surgery and he was left to roam the waiting room of white white white.

"The Doc will come see you hon, try not to worry. We've got the best surgeons in the county here this weekend for a medical convention. You're lucky"

_Yeah_, Dean scoffed, sure it was _lucky. _Rushing into a damn hunt and practically dragging Sam to a giant demon attack target.

"Dean?"

Dean spun, catching the balding elder man with a clip board searching the array of empty chairs, he walked up and shook the mans hand.

"Hey, is he okay? Can I see him?"

Dean's eyes darted to the chart, to the mans eyes to catch a glimpse of anything and licked his lips when the Doctor held out his hand and motioned for Dean to follow him down the corridor.

"Your brother's okay for now, he's in recovery right now. He did have some internal bleeding, mostly in his chest cavity and some blood in his lungs but-" The Doctor caught Dean's wide eyes. "That's been taken care of. There's a great deal of strain around his heart though, as if it encountered a trauma. Do you have any idea how that came about? And the bruising is strange, almost as if there was a force- but the ribs, none are broken or cracked so I'm confident it's Sam's body reaction to what happened...he fell right?"

Dean swallowed, his eyes closing to re-live Sam's scream, pinned to the tree by the demons hand.

"Y-yeah. Caught the side of the branch. Told him not to climb trees"

The Doctor nodded, leading Dean into the lift.

"He's very lucky in that fact then. Most patients have severe broken bones. It's his heart I'm worried about...has he had any contact with electricity or been shocked before?"

_...felt like electricity..._

"No" Dean shook his head, ignoring his own heart straining in ache for Sam. "No he hasn't"

The lift pinged and they walked out onto the empty corridor.

"Dean, the bruising..." The Doctor's voice lowered. "It almost looks like a hand print and the force, as if something tried to rip Sam's body apart- the damage done...Dean. It wasn't a damn tree."

Dean swallowed. His face blank and schooled.

"It nearly suceeded dean. The marks are a lot like what happened to the hikers just south of here, and I don't care about _bears_ or _murderers_. It's n_ot _normal."

Dean nodded.

"We'll know more when he wakes up, but right now...I'm afraid I can't do anything to heal your brother. I'm sorry"

"W-what...wait, will he be okay?"

The Doctor sighed. "Depends if Sam pulls through- this is upto his body now and his decision to make it. He's been through a lot..." 

_No shit Doc...  
_

"It's upto Sam now"

Before he left, he gave Dean a knowing look, as if he knew Sam needed Dean in this and pointed just off to Dean's left.

_Sammy was in there._

Dean turned the handle, felt his body shiver when he saw Sammy, he looked damned tiny in the bed, white sheets nearly matching his skin as to how pale he looked, all the machines beeping and the wires hooked and fed under his skin.

Dean sat on the hard plastic and reached out to hold Sam's hand.

He could see the dark circles under his brothers eyes now he was closer, a result to how bad Sam had been hurt.

His chest was open, the hand print nearly completley gone in angry purple and red bruising.

There was a wad of bandage on one side, probably where'd they'd cut in to drain his lungs and a clear plastic tube feeding out. But Dean didn't want to think why that was there-why any of the tubes were there because Sam didn't need them and if he'd been the brother Sam had trusted with his life, Sam wouldn't even be laid here out of it.

Hurt.

Dean bit his lip, feeling the sting in his eyes and the lump in his throat.

He'd been running away from his Dad's death, running from hospitals and now Sam was stuck in one because he wasn't being a man about it.

Sam didn't need to tough it out, he did.

"Sammy..." Dean's breath hitched. "I'm so sorry..."

**AW Bless Dean!**

**Felt this was a bit of a let down chapter! **

**But next- which now will be wednesday, we get to see a little bit more and is Sam gonna' get better or worse? Can he pull through with a brother who doesn't need him?**

**And just what is going on in Sam's body?**

**Red Dwarf coming love!- hope you like how I incorporated it.**

**x**


	4. Ties

**Okay- little late for wednesday! Got way laid with bloody exams and work, work work work.**

**Although there is one less friggin exam out of the way! :)**

**So rest easy, after tuesday, this is getting ALL my time.**

**The action peaks a bit, but gets a little more understanding in the next chapter, which will be in the next day or so.**

**Here we go.**

**Previously...**

Sam didn't need to tough it out, he did.

"Sammy..." Dean's breath hitched. "I'm so sorry..."

xoxox

Sam hadn't woken up yet, nearly seven hours after his slight surgery, but they'd convinced Dean it was normal, he was under heavy duty meds and he'd be out for awhile.

The Doctors words were still haunting Dean, there was nothing they could do- and now it was all up to Sam? To keep fighting when he might not have as much fight left in him?

Dean swore to himself when Sam woke up- he was going to be the brother he shoudl've been after Dad, looking after Sam and _talking _to the damn kid, not pushing him away- into harms way.

"That hunt was all my fault Sam..." Dean bit his lip, embows braced on his knees as he leant forward, fatigue clear on his face. "Never should of said those things to you..."

The machines beeped and Sam's chest rose and fell silently.

"You still got that damn demon, came right up when you didn't even have to- still watched my back when I practically turned on yours"

Dean blinked and watched his brother, eyes saddening as he still took note of Sam's pallor.

"I'm proud you're my kid brother Sammy. You looked out for me when...even when I didn't for you. Thanks"

His head dipping, Dean closed his eyes, ready for another few hours of silence from Sam when he _felt _rather than heard something stir and reaching his hand out to Sam's arm, felt the fine tremour snake down to his fingers and Sam's finger press to his.

"Sammy? Come on back kid..."

Eyes rolled behind Sam's lids, his forehead creasing into a frown as his neck turned and a low moan, like a muffled word choked at the back of Sam's throat before his lips parted and he breathed out weakly.

"...D'n..." Sam whispered, baby soft.

"Right here man. Right here. Bout time you woke up"

Dean's beaming smile at Sam's gathering movement took over for the tears he felt rolling down his face but didn't acknowledge.

Sam's eyes finally opened, unfocused and hazy and he blinked, the room coming to detail as he sought out his brother.

"...Ow..." Sam croaked, swallowing. "Demon...s'it...you get it?"

"Naw kid. Got away...I was more worried about you getting whammied"

Sam's eyes closed as he came round, rested and huffed a soft chuckle. "...You weren't w'ried...gotta' be a man...tough up"

Even with his eyes closed Dean could catch the fleeting look of hurt cross Sam's face.

He was definitley going to talk some sense, for the first time to Sam. Apologise.

"Sammy- I never meant-"

The door drifted open as Dean reealed off his speech and Sam's Doctor glanced between them, smiling when Sam's eyes opened on him.

"Ah, you're up. You were one lucky kid Sam...How're you feeling?"

Sam curled his top lip. "Like I fell...out of a tree...tall tree"

The Doctor gave a hearty chuckle and Sam frowned.

He carried out some routine tests, Sam's blood pressure and checked his breathing, the damage still a dark bruise amost covering his entire chest and gently probed each area, stopping when Sam cried out and his breath wheezed.

He filled Sam in on the surgery, why and where he'd be feeling sore and came down to the hard truth- they couldn't do anything for him. This was Sam's fight to finish, his heart was healthy enough before and he could pull through.

The Doc gave Dean another one of his knowing looks and glanced back to Sam.

"This a fragile time. You _both _need each other to get through this" Watching them a moment longer, the Doctor took Sam's chart and left.

x0x0x0

Sam was sat up, leaning back against the wad of pillows on his bed, mostly awake and concious from the medication when they swapped his dose earlier. He was still aching, still felt the pain but it wasn't all consuming like before, when he couldn't expand his chest for the pain.

"You know, never really said thankyou" Dean said, breaking the silence.

"For what?" Sam asked, his voice still thick from the sleep.

"After...after the crash. Towing the 'pala, getting Bobby ready for parts..._not _freaking out me...just being there. And then, tonight- you saved my ass"

Sam still didn't look at him, fumbling with some stray cotton on his sheet.

"I'm always saving your ass. S'what lands me in here"

It was said just like a comment, no anger, no heat. Just Sam's resigned voice- his defeated tone. He was sick of saving Dean's ass and taking the bullet.

Dean swallowed. "I know..." He clasped his hands together. "Never should've taken that hunt."

"You practically threatened me to go along on that hunt..I let you go and you get yourself killed, what? What do I do then? Lose all my family?"

"You didn't have to take the hit for me Sam" Dean said heatedly.

"No, I could've let it rip you apart, then you'd be in this spot"

"Well then why didn't you?"

"You think because you deserve to see what you're doing wrong you deserve to get put in hospital over it? It was going to. Kill. You. What else was I supposed to do? You're wreckless and you charge right in...it was there for _you _Dean-"

Sam gasped as his voice rose and wrapped a hand over his side, breathing calmly.

"So you take my place? It kills you instead"

"Better than losing a brother because he was too hot headed to see, you want to know why I've been taking more hits lately? Why I'm watching your back and taking the bullet more?"

"No Sam, enlighten me"

"You're all I got left Dean, I care about you more than anyone- damn more than Dad" Sam said, his voice breaking as his eyes watered. "And hey, fine- you don't care about me- I'm a kid. Follow you round- annoy you, I've gotta' grow up and be a man. Fine. You don't want me around- but I _need _you here and you go out there alone- wreckless taking these hits- pretty damn quick, I won't have a brother left...the only thing right now keeping you safe and not killing yourself is me taking the strike"

Dean blinked at Sam's outburst, watching the way he was greedily taking air, wincing as if it the effort hurt.

Dean stood after a second of silence, voice a harsh contrast to the shouting he'd just done as he whispered. "I'm getting a drink"

Then he left Sam's room, walking down the halls to cool off.

What the hell was he doing? He was supposed to be _getting _through to Sam not pushing him away _again. _

Everything seemed to anger him these days and despite Sam being hurt and knowingly Dean's fault, Sam still admits the truth, can still give a powerful strike to Dean's emotions, to what's eating him and instantly the defences go down and Dean fights back.

He sighs in the hallway, he knows what he needs to say to the kid but Sam's so damn stubborn.

Dean smiles fondly. He loved that about him.

Several minutes later Dean opens Sam's door and his kid brothers stood, hand over his chest with a look of pain pinching around his eyes as he frowns.

"What the hell are you doing up?"

Sam drops the hand, grabbing his jacket at the side of the bed and moving to put it on.

"Being a man Dean, remember. I'm ready to go- we can-"

Another flash of pain flits over Sam's face and he clenches his teeth. 

"Get back in bed right now- you need to rest up, a demon just fried your damn heart Sam-"

"So? You're allowed to check out whenever but _I'm _not? Another way of telling me how weak I am Dean? How if I have to do this _life_, I've gotta tough it out?...that it?"

Tears are shining in Sam's eyes as Dean grabs his arm and stills him.

"I never meant that"

"No?" Sam pants, clearly in pain. "You want to hit me again? _knock _some sense into me? Maybe that'll give you a brother to be proud of!"

"Sam, calm down. Hey! I never meant what I said- I was upset alright, I was lashing out-"

Sam sags back and Dean's hands are ready to catch him if he falls.

"I'm sick of it Dean" Sam rushes in a breath, his voice marginally weaker than a second before. "I can- can't...take these hits for you...ah...any-anymore...AH!"

Sam goes to grab for his chest, violent pain seizing his heart like a fist slowly squeezing.

"Sammy?" Dean lowers Sam to his knees as he sees the sweat break out on Sam's skin and his breathing quicken, his eyes tightly clamped shut.

"C-can't lose you...j-just wanted to ahh...ah...to help...Uh...D'n...s'hurts..."

"Sammy? Hey- what's wrong? What're you feeling?"

Dean eyes dart to Sam's hand covering his heart, in a tight fist shaking with the pain.

Sam's head ducks under Dean's chin as he weakens and his breathing rattles in Dean's ears.

"S-sorry...can't be...b'tter...'rother..." Sam whispers, barely heard when he jerks again and cries out, a ripped choke of anguish as his eyes fly open and his free hand fists Dean's jacket.

"HELP! I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE! Sammy...hey, Sammy! Stay with me...Don't you dare do anything, you're the best brother ever kid. Everything you do- I've always been proud of you and af-after Dad...I shouldnt've ignored you...you were hurt too. Sammy...please, I'm sorry kid"

Dean had a moment to feel Sam's heart beat furiously into the palm of his hand and Sam's pained breathy retort before the room filled with people and Sam was pulled away from him, pale and still again.

"...D'n...m'sorry...

**Well. Another cliffie eh! :) I'm sorry! **

**Well next chapter will be tomorow- today? Where Red Dwarf will finally come into it! and Dean can work his hardest to keep his brother with him, to fight.**

**Ta for reading.**


	5. Bodies

**Hey guys! We're in to the action now! Sam's gotta fight or else Dean won't be able to save him.**

**Will Sam fight for a brother who he thinks doesn't need him?**

**Sorry for the lack of updates. Apparently one little problem with being able to save documents can actually screw up a lot. What do you mean unable to locate I just wrote about ten thousand words an hour ago...NOO!**

**Thank god for internet back up!**

Dean had a moment to feel Sam's heart beat furiously into the palm of his hand and Sam's pained breathy retort before the room filled with people and Sam was pulled away from him, pale and still again.

"...D'n...m'sorry...

NOW...

The last two hours had seemed like days, no-one was giving him ay information on Sam and after his brother had dropped like a stone and they'd rushed him to the bed, shoved the pillows and laid Sam flat ...well, Dean didn't wanna think on that...

_Two hours earlier_

"SAM!"-

"Sir, you need to stand back. We have-"  
"That's my baby brother in there! SAM!"

Arms were pushing him back, holding him just by the doorway and Dean could hardly see his brother in the mass of moving bodies in green scrubs, in white coats.

Dean's own heart felt like it was squeezing the life out of him, contracting painfully with weighted worry.

"What's wrong with him- he was fine a few minutes ago and then-"

Dean's breath halted, held painfully in his chest as he stared with wide terrified eyes when they pulled in the crash cart and Sam's bandages were cut off, his bruised chest open, no breath to rise and fall in any gentle rhthym.

It was like watching in slow motion- Sam running to his dad sprawled on the floor in the hospital- it couldn't happen fast enough and no matter how much Dean fought he couldn't get to Sam, couldn't stop them when they laid the pads over Sam's chest and the defibrilator was lifted.

Sam's head was tilted back, the crowd standing back as someone shouted clear and the shock jolted Sam, Dean's mouth went dry as his brother jerked, back arching as if he screamed and Dean clenched his eyes shut, the image forever burnt into them.

"Sammy" Dean whispered.

The flatline still wailed.

"CLEAR!"  
Dean heard the bed shake again, the thud as Sam's body bounced.

"Charging...okay one...two...-"

The machine blipped, one beep like a skipping stone and the nurses closed back in, administering something to Sam's IV.

"Stable...okay, get him checked. His breathing's a little wet- I want his heart listened to, make sure there isn't further damage"

Dean gasped, air rushing back into his lungs and the bodies left the room, Sam wrapped again with a loose bandage, oxygen mask over his pale face and even more machines with wires connecting somewhere to his little brother.

Dean closed his eyes, tears leaking and sagged back. He took hold of Sam's clammy hand and rested his forehead over Sam's knuckles.

"Sammy...please be okay"

Dean sniffed, his only response was the heart monitor beeping back. The only sigh Sam was still alive beside the tiny rise and fall of his abused chest.

_Now_

Dean blinked away the wetness in his eyes. There was no way Sam should've gone downhill so fast, he was a Winchester damnit, they didn't give up-

Dean blinked, but that was exactly what Sam was doing...

_D'n...m'sorry..._

Sam wouldn't fight if he thought his brother didn't want him anymore, didn't need him.

Dean held Sam's hand tighter, feeling the thready pulse.

"You hold on, you hear me? I am not losing someone else to this life...You need to give me time Sammy...I gotta be your brother again"

x0x0x

It was a wonderful feeling, to float...to be weightless. Like your very body didn't have a weight and thoughts just fluttered around like the butterflies you see in really flowery gardens.

It was...nice.

"OI! Sam...what are ya' doing there mate? You gotta' get up? Your brother's wracking his brain to get you back!"

A thick cockney-esque accent assaulted his tranquil darkness with a burst of sound and as Sam frowned, his eyes opened and he was startled by red.

It was everywhere.

"What?" Sam croaked, feeling himself sit up, but yet not really.

Bunks. That's what he saw first and someone who looked like a 90's space reject in a silver suit with dreadlocks.

Sam blinked, feeling the face staring at him was oddly familiar.

A hand jutted out and the stranger smiled.

"I'm Lister. Nice to meet you mate...seems like you're 'aving a bit of a out of body experience. Gotta' get back in there quick- that demon did a bit more damage than you thought"

Sam blinked, jaw hanging open.

"How...what...hang on where-"  
"Heeeyyy Lister! You didn't feed me, what's with no tuna out? I want my tuna! How am I supposed to have super cat like teeth with no tuna...who's he? Why does he look like a spaceball reject..."

Sam's eyes widened and he glanced round the room, it looked more like a spaceship.

Glancing at the new member who looked like an old school vampire who appeared with _Eddie Murphy_ Sam's mind started turning.

"Lister?...Cat?...Oh God. I'm...I'm"  
Lister nodded at Sam, arms folded as he hung back and grinned.

"That's right kid"

"I'm in Red Dwarf"

**Well, we're gonna see just WHAT is gonna happen.**

**Sorry for the delay. This chapter is a little short, but hey- next one you're getting those answers and just what is Dean doing to bring his brother back? Can the cast of Red Dwarf convince Sam to hold on and fight the demons effects?**

**See you in a day or two!**


	6. Sight Vs Reality

**Here we go guys- bit of bulk here to shift through mind angle style. Gotta focus on two parts- how Dean's coping with an unconcious brother and how's Sam doing in...Red Dwarf?...**

_**He's in it?**_

**Yeah Fiona, you wrote it...you should know.**

_**Well damn, I don't...**_

"I'm in Red Dwarf"

"Well no...you're not _in_ Red Dwarf kid, you're only dreaming- like a detachment from your body because really you've given up on life and this is your crossover. Would you _want _to be in Red Dwarf, you have seen...Kryten right?"

Sam frowned, whirling round to see the computor screen on the wall with a floating head?

"I'm Holly, sorry about the picture. It's probably all HD where you're from"

Sam swallowed. "What...what do you mean I've given up?"

Lister leant in, his brown eyes melting to the kid sat on his bed.

"You're dying Sam. You just left your body...cardiac arrest and all that, your heart wasn't in it. Literally. And having that fight with Dean didn't help- you've had a bad heart attack, _you've _given up but your body, the Doctors and even Dean...they're still figthing for you"

Sam blinked, took a moment to absorb all the information.

"So this is...this is Limbo or something"

"Or something" Cat said, lisping slightly.

"Why am I here, well not here but..._here, _why with you?

Holly flickered behind Sam and he turned to look. A grainy black and white picture appeared with a very modern day Sam and Dean sat in cowboy themed Motel with a freaky colour scheme.

"What's your last happy memory with Dean?" Holly asked, freezing the screen.

Sam had to actually think for a long time about that, it wasn't long after the crash he'd actually spent some time with his brother, the hunt was fairly simple and they'd even shared a smile, shared a beer.

Sam looked at the screen with a furrowed brow, the bruises much clearer on both their faces in the picture, absense and sorrow in his eyes.

"A Motel in Lynesburg, he let up a little..." Sam cast sad eyes down. "We watched this weird British comedy on some old channel...we watched Red Dwarf..."

Holly's face appeared again, his eyes looking down at Sam. "It's not too late kid. Dean's still figthing for you and you get the right fight in you- you're back"

Sam shook his head softly, a small dark splash landed on his sleeve and he sniffed.

"Dean doesn't want me, doesn't need me"

When Sam looked up he saw Lister , Cat and Holly watching with worried faces.

"You're still his brother mate" Lister said sympathetically.

"Nah" Sam said, swallowing thickly. "He's just got a shield"

"Sam...we want you to see something. C'mon"

Cat held out a hand, fangs hanging over his lips as he smiled at Sam and Sam found it oddly comforting.

Making his way down the ships corridors, they arrived in a room full of old style computor screens, another man sat at the full board of buttons and Holly's face appeared again.

"So you want to die? You've just let everything go from what you've been through...now I'm not _your _brother or anything but..it sounds like he wants you here Sam. Like he needs you"

The screen flickered, like static and the man in the chair turned with a posh British twang and a shining silver 'H' in the centre of his forehead.

"You're a bloody smeghead"

"OI!" Lister interupted. "My word mate. My. Word"

Sam caught sight of a hospital bed, fear tightening his stomach to when he sat with Dean just months before and the very real possibility of losing him forever.

_We were just starting to be brothers again.._

Then as Sam watched, it was Dean who was the dark figure sat beside the bed, not him and the camera zoomed, Sam catching Dean holding his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Sam felt a pressure on his left hand, fighting to squeeze back but he didn't and shrugged off the feeling.

"Looks like a good brother to me, he's been doing that since you flatlined Sam. They had to shock you"

Sam's eyes snapped shut, images of Dean's body arching-

"Dean saw that?" He whispered.

"Yeah...just watch kid"

Softening eyes flicked up to watch Dean move, a suspicious wetness in his brothers eyes, probably down to the camera or light or something though, Dean wasn't _crying, _not over a silly kid like him.

"_Sammy...I was out of order man...saying those things, getting mad back there. You didn't need me yelling at you like that and- and I'm sorry. If it wasn't for that extra strain youd've been okay Sam...but that's just me, too little too late...please...kid...come back to me, this is your fight...you gotta fight Sam"_

Sam swallowed.

"Dean"

x0x0x

"He'd had a tremendous strain on his heart Dean, there's lasting damage and if Sam wants it, he can recover from this. He's young, he's strong but... His body's just giving up, his vitals are dropping...if he doesn't wake up soon he'll slip into a coma and then..." The Doctor shook his head, watching Dean with soft eyes. "It's hard to tell unless he wakes up. _If_ he wakes up...I'm sorry Dean. This is on Sam now...there's nothing more we can do"

Dean'd never felt the kick in his guts so strong, he ached, his mouth was dry and all these factors rushing through his head, if's and maybes and could've beens...

This was _his _fault and he damn well knew it, Sam was right, he couldn't take the hits anymore and not only was every supernatural creature aiming for Sam but Dean had been these last few months.

_God, _months.

He owed his brother so much, didn't even think he'd _thanked _Sam for saving him, for staying alive himself and making sure he and dad were okay.

He'd screwed up big time and looking at his brother, getting worse and paler, he hoped he had the time to make it up to Sam.

Dean squeezed Sam's hand.

"You feel that? Follow it back Sammy...come back to me. Ain't no demon taking anyone else from me"

"No damn way"

**TA DAH! :)**

**More friday night loves! x**

**Thanks for the read!**


	7. Sammy

**Here we go!**

**I'm updating friday. Friday is today. Anything where it's still the day and I'm awake... counts as update day!**

**EEEEE...So happy with the reviews guys! Thankyou so much!**

**Let's see if Dean can pull his brother back...if Sam can fight to stay alive...and if the demon comes back to finish what it tried to start...**

**Previously...**

Dean squeezed Sam's hand.

"You feel that? Follow it back Sammy...come back to me. Ain't no demon taking anyone else from me"

"No damn way"

NOW

So, as it went, sitting for hours on a stupid plastic dented hospital chair watching your brother slip further down the realm of unconciousness, it was...oh hell what was he thinking, it was brutal. Heart wrenchingly painful at the best of times when Sam's arm moved like a twitch, but it was Dean rubbing his hand too hard.

This was hell.

Sam hadn't improved in the first day and 1 hour twenty five minutes into the second day, Sam was slipping evermore into the void and like the Doctors had mentioned to Dean, if he doesn't wake up soon, he'll fall into a coma and then...

_Dean gasped, eyes snapping open as the tube in his throat choked him, contrasting against his trachea._

_Sam's wild scared eyes sought out Dean, his mouth opening in a shout, a scream for help..._

Dean didn't want Sam to have to wake up like that. He still had the odd nightmare.

The Doctors came in every so often, checking Sam's chart and the wires, writing something down and giving a hopeless sympathetic smile to Dean.

Yeah, that was helpful.

"Listen Sam..." Dean's eyes slid shut and he kept them that way. He'd been talking to his brother all day, all night and nothing was getting through to Sam, so he took a deeo breath. Maybe this would.

"Remember when you asked me...if-if dad said anything to me, before...and I was just...I mean I never told you this. Gotta' stay strong for Sammy right?" Dean scratched absently at his head. "I haven't been doing any of that. He said something to me Sammy...I need you to come back, gotta' talk to me...It's in my head, just shouting at me every day, I can't hold this on my own anymore, I need a brother...a partner. I need you awake...need you to hear this, please kid..."

Dean watched in hope, waiting for the bat of Sam's lashes against his pale skin and confused wandering eyes to slit open as he croaked his name.

Sam didn't move.

xoxox

"He needs you Sam. I mean I don't have a bro like, but he's really missing you...you ever think what'll happen to Dean if you stay here?"

Sam licked his lips, hands burrowed in his pockets still watching the screen.

"Listen, Lister...you're watching him now yeah, but you haven't seen him these last few months- what he's been like...and he hasn't needed me- not once"

Sam watched on sadly. "He just doesn't want to be alone" Sam whispered.

Cat, Holly and Rimmer had left Sam to watch his brother grieve for him in peace, Lister returning when it became obvious Sam wasn't going to go back and he was fading out, the kids energy already breaking up and dimming.

"Dean will be fine then? If he's alone? You'd do _that _to him? To your brother?"

"Hey" Sam said defensively. "He didn't even speak to me after Dad died. Practically kicked me away, he's hit me in anger because he won't talk to me...he's just spiralled and I can't bring my brother back. That Dean" Sam glanced at the screen absently. "_He _can live on just fine without me...m' just a weight he's carrying"

Lister nodded, sitting down on the other side of Sam.

"Okay. So...when he was trapped in the fun house? With the Rhakshasha? And you threw that knife and saved him?...He just didn't need you then right? He didn't need your help taking out the zombie chick? You didn't save him from going over the edge a billion times...C'mon Sam...be honest"

Sam shook his head. "Dean...Dean doesn't need me. I get that- he made it clear. I'll crossover or- whatever...I'll go"

Lister sighed, watching Sam with a new found sadness in his eyes.

A feeling like sand running down Sam's back made him shiver and he suddenly glanced down, seeing part of his jacket fade out and he gasped like it hurt.

"Wh-what's happening?"  
"You're giving up Sam" Lister said like it was obvious. "You're fading away...you want to die- you're doing it. You just watch that brother of yours before you make anymore rash decisions"

Lister left the room, his footfalls echoing down the halls.

The screen flickered, Dean's worried and tired face arching forward as he squeezed Sam's hand and honestly, Sam barely felt him this time and he frowned at the sudden lump in his throat.

"_Remember when you asked _..._if-if dad said anything to me, before...and I was just...I mean I never told you this. Gotta' stay strong for Sammy right?" _

Sam stiffened.

_"I haven't been doing any of that. He said something to me Sammy...I need you to come back, gotta' talk to me...It's in my head, just shouting at me every day, I can't hold this on my own anymore, I need a brother...a partner. I need you awake...need you to hear this, please kid"_

"You don't need me Dean" Sam whispered to himself.

And then, seizing Sam's heart like a sudden drop of familiar fear, Sam saw something he hadn't seen in what felt like foreever...

And it hurt...

Dean leant over his body...and cried.

**MORE TOMOROW! **

**As I'll be free and we can get on! AH! **

**Thanks for reading loves!**


	8. Back

**Hello all! Finally able to get an update in! Thank you so much for the reviews! This is extra long as a big thankyou and sorry!**

**AH apparently the wireless **_**isn't **_**connected, the phone line **_**does **_**work...and the internet **_**will**_** work. Thanks Sky support, are you at my house? Can you see! Pfft!**

**Previously...**

And then, seizing Sam's heart like a sudden drop of familiar fear, Sam saw something he hadn't seen in what felt like forever...

And it hurt...

Dean leant over his body...and cried.

Now

Sam's fingers twitched, an ache buried deeper than bone, a need to reach out and just _touch _Dean, just hold his hand, _squeeze _his finger- anything...but he couldn't force it and as Sam watched Dean sob over him he felt a wet splash on his arm and looking down, saw the drop of salty water run to drop from his finger.

"What if I go back?" Sam whispered so softly, Lister had to double take to hear what Sam just said.

"You have to fight, you have to _want _it Sam. You get back in your body and you live"

"And what if...what if I don't? What happens to Dean?"

Lister watched Sam still, eyes glued to the screen.

"He grows old, he dies. Life Sam...he might carry on, he might not"

Sam breathed out, eyes blinking away the tears and he wiped the wetness on his cheeks.

"I have to make a choice" Sam asked, his voice like a small child.

"You don't have much time Sam,...you know, Dean does need you. More than you think"

Sam swallowed.

"You don't-"

"Wait" Lister interupted, eyes narrowed at the screen.

Dean picked up Sam's limp hand and Sam barefly felt the warmth this time. Dean stroked over Sam's thumb, tears still breaking down his face.

"_Please..." _Dean choked. "_Please Sammy...we were just starting to be brothers again" _

Dean's lips quivered as he squeezed his eyes shut and his body shook with a sadness so raw, Sam found himself feeling it in waves.

"What did he say?" Sam gasped.

"_Sammy, I'm sorry...I'm sorry"_ Dean's brows furrowed and he squeezed Sam's hand.

"_Don't worry okay. I'll get you out of this, _ _I'm not giving up, so don't you give up on me"_

Sam gasped, breath rushing to escape being held in his lungs.

The familiar words were like a punch and he _God-_ _felt _his heart beat quicken and Dean's hand around his, the shaking heat as Dean clung on.

Kept him clinging on.

Sam closed his eyes, remembered how it was when Dean was out at the hospital, how he'd taken his anger out on Dad, and he understood. Dean didn't hate him, _he_ was just convenient, the closest thing literally Dean could vent on without getting his gun off.

Sam remembered the feeling, let it swell through his heart as he took a deep breath and opened his eyes with a new goal.

He wasn't leaving Dean, because Dean wouldn't leave him.

And really, he needed him like hell right now.

"I'm going back" Sam's voice broke in a sad smile and he glanced to Lister. "I'll fight"

Lister had a second to beam a grin at Sam, lift his arm squeeze Sam's and tell him how proud he was, that he'd made the _right _choice and the screen flickered and their gaze snapped.

The lights were flickering in the hospital room, the trees swaying and hitting the window in a mad wind and as Dean's eyes opened, jerking to the foot of Sam's bed, Sam was already screaming for Dean to get out.

"NO!" Sam lunged forward, onyx black eyes of the man standing in _his _room, not two feet away and he couldn't even _tell _Dean. "DEAN GET OUT! GO!"

Sam's flat palm reached the screen, shaking with effort. "Dean please...run"

His brother stood slowly, making sure he protected Sam with his body.

_"Hi Dean, miss me?"_

x0x0x0x

"Hi Dean, miss me?"

It mocked, black eyes gleaming in the fast beating light.

"Don't you touch him"

Dean's voice dropped, its icy growl echoing in the suddenly quiet room. "You. Don't. Come near my brother"

Its head cocked, a smile tracing its way on cruel sneering lips.

"You don't get to call _any _shots _Dean. _This whole thing got out of control" Hateful eyes narrowed at Sam's form. "That brother of yours isn't _supposed _to die. What? Lost your big brother flow? You'd _think _he'd be jumping at the chance to get back in his body...it was you I wanted _Winchester..._"

Dean stepped forward, fulling covering Sam with his bulk.

"Do what the hell you want, you ain't _touching _that kid" Dean's lip curled up in anger and he set his jaw.

The demon gave a sly grin. "Might have to if he doesn't wake up. Strict rules to keep you two alive...but I'm not one to obey. Kinda in the job description"

"What rules? It's never stopped you bastards before"

"Well" The demon gave a toothy smile. "They've got what _they _want now. One _Winchester, _anyway" It gave a low chuckle and Dean's eyes sparked with fear.

"What does that-"  
"Doesn't mean I can't leave a mark to remember me by, maybe it's worth being hunted to get my hooks into you"

Dean ground his teeth. "You mean what you did to Sam? I hope all of Hell hunts you down, he didn't deserve that. He was saving _my _sorry ass and you had to cut up his hope and knock him down again. One demons already done that to him, I won't let _something _like _you_ do that to him...not again"

Dean's annger bubbled into primal sorrow, confessing himself in front of Sam to a demon seemed right to him, whatever it dished out _he _deserved it for how he'd treated Sam, this was all _his _fault.

"Then I'll rip you apart...how's that Dean?"

The demons arm raised, palm facing Dean as its finger bent like claws.

"How about a fatal dose of what I did to sweet little Sammy"

x0x0

"NO! DEAN!"

Sam slammed his hand on the screen, balled up a fist and swung again.

"Don't you dare touch him! Get away from him! DEAN! RUN!"

Desperate tears churned down Sam's cheeks, flecks on his eyelashes as he jerked to Lister.

"Lister, help me get back to him!" Sam panted, his words strong and sure.

Sam didn't notice he wasn't fading anymore and his punches shook the screens, he _felt _the pain reside up into his arms.

Sam was shaking his head, more salty beads dripping from his chin staining his jacket.

"It's not your fault Dean...get out of there..._please_"

"You're already fighting Sam. You've made your choice"

Sam caught Lister's soft smile to his left, saw the demon raise its hand and his brother broaden his chest to take the full blow.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed, surged forwards...

xoxo

"- fatal dose of what I did to sweet little Sammy"

A gun cocked, a loud snap in the quiet room and Dean shivered, frowning, turned his head as the demonn stared forward.

"...don't touch m'brother..."

Sam saw Dean's shock, Dean's relief and felt them in waves as his brother stepped right.

Sam locked centre on with the demon, consecrated rod iron rounds with rock salt.

"Won't kill me Sammy" The demon grinned. "Ready to feel that burn again?" The demons hand twitched.

"No...but it'll hurt like hell" Sam rasped, firing off into its heart.

**EEEE! :) Thanks for the reading guys! Hope it gets better. More very soon! Won't define that because apparently life wants to prospone it when I do.**

**:)**


End file.
